The proposed project is to: (a) establish base-line estrogen and progesterone receptor levels in endometrial and epithelial ovarian carcinoma, (b) correlate tumor response and prognosis following specific mode of therapy with the receptor content of these tumors, (c) evaluate a combination of ethinyl estradiol and oral medroxy-progesterone in a phase II study of epithelial ovarian carcinoma patients who have failed chemotherapy including cis-platinum. Specifically, the response rate for this combination will be determined and an correlated with tumor characteristics including receptor content, (d) evaluate the cellular effects of Provera and Tamoxifen and pretreated endometrial carcinoma patients. Changes in histology, ultrastructure and receptor content will be examined. Of particular interest in this protocol is the progesterone receptor inducing effect of Tamoxifen, (e) determine the tumor response of patients with recurrent endometrial carcinoma to medroxy-progesterone and Tamoxifen, alone and in combination in a randomized study, (f) examine the relationship between percentage free estradiol level and serum hormone binding globulin in patients with endometrial cancer. Tumor specimens will be assayed for estrogen and progesterone receptors using a G-25 sephadex and hydroxylapatite method respectively.